No Ordinary Girl
by OhSnapItsMari
Summary: Just know this is a DanxOC and PhilxOC fanfic... other than that I can't really describe! enjoy though!
1. Chapter 1: Bianca

Okay, so my old account changed my password or something because I lost my password. I can't log onto that account anymore, so pretty much what that means is I get to rewrite my story. I didn't have that much down thankfully. I am not sure how long this will take but I want to make it better than the previous version. So yeah. Here we go.

* * *

><p>Sitting in my room randomly scrolling through tumblr. That was my day. I'd just finished schooling, so I had nothing better to do. Looking at anime posts on Tumblr. That is all I could do. Well, I could get a job, but that isn't as much fun as Tumblr.<p>

Hours of Tumblr. That is what I found joy in, and I didn't find that in much. School didn't interest me. Of course I did my best in it. If I didn't I would have been in trouble with my mum. I'll be going to Uni in Manchester. I think I want to be a nurse. I'm not sure yet though, so that's why I am putting it off.

Oh, my name is Bianca Daniels. I live with my mum and younger sister, Bri. My dad left when I was young, right before my younger sister was born. I don't know why he left. My mum never told me why. All I know is I'm the only child he keeps in contact with. My older sister is five years older than I am, 23 years old. She remembers the day he left better than I do. He left fourteen years ago. Obviously I wouldn't remember. My brother remembers best of all though. He is almost thirty.

He and my dad didn't end things very well. He was 15 when it happened, so he knew how to react. I was four, and my youngest sister still unborn. I didn't know it was happening, so I don't know exactly what happened.

Enough about the stupid crap about my dad though. I shut my laptop, got out of my bed and ventured out of my room, or 'cave', as I called it. I went downstairs into my kitchen to get some food. I gotta eat ya know.

"Bianca, you're actually alive?" My younger sister asks.

"Ha ha ha. I'm hungry. Shut up."

"Well, mum wants to talk to us. She called Beth and her boyfriend over, too. Bill's already here."

"What could she want now? Calling us all over like that."

"I don't know. Guess you'll actually have to come spend time with the family, huh?"

"Guess I will. Come get me when Beth and Phil get here."

"Why don't you just come down now?"

"I have to look halfway decent to be around my brother and his wife, don't I?" I said, gesturing down to my outfit. Low cut shirt, extremely short shorts. I ran up the stairs back to my bedroom. I put my hair up in a messy bun and put on a pair of leggings and a t-shirt. Deciding that looked good enough, I went downstairs.

"Hey, Bill," I said as I walked into the living room. "Cassy, how are you?"

"Good, Bianca, how are you?"

"I've been pretty snazzy." Just as I sat down on the reclining chair next to the large sofa we had, the door opened. Three people walked in, two of them expected, one not.

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late," Beth said as she came in, holding her boyfriend's hand. The other person with them was the same height as Phil, only in my opinion, a little more attractive. He had the same hairstyle, only flipped over on the other side of his face. He was a little more tan than Phil... wow, comparing him to Phil. He was attractive. That's what I want to get at. I'd just realized fully that I had been staring at him, and he was staring back at me. I looked away shyly.

"Beth, who'd you bring with? I knew Phil was coming to this, but not anyone else."

"Sorry, this is Dan. We were going out to lunch, but then you called us last minute, so we figured we'd have him tag along to this 'meeting'."

"Hello, Dan," my mum said calmly. "Let's get down to business. Family reunion in Brighton. It isn't much of a trip, but that's where we are doing it. So yep. It's in four weeks."

"That was it? Really, mum? I got off of tumblr for that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh yes, what a struggle it must have been for you, dear."

"Oi, Bianca, come here," Beth said.

"What?"

"Wanna come to lunch with us?"

"Why?"

"Well, Dan here wanted to come, but didn't want to be the third wheel, so we told him to come, but now I want you to come keep him company."

"Uh, sure, I guess. I don't mind." _I wouldn't mind hanging out with a hot guy for a while. _ I thought. "Let me go get my money and shoes."

"Don't worry about your money. I'll pay for it," Phil called to me as I ran out of the living room and up to my room. I grabbed my purse, phone, and shoes and went back downstairs.

"Okay, let's go," I said as I stepped back into the living room. I bid my mother farewell and walked out of the house with everyone else. "Thanks for letting me come with."

"No problem. I wanted to hang out with you anyway," Beth said. "So, when are you planning on moving out?"

"Not sure yet. I'm going to The University of Manchester next year. So, I don't know, maybe just wait and live in the dorms up there."

"Really?" Dan asked.

"What? Living in the dorms?"

"No, I went to Manchester for a while. What are you going for? I recommend staying away from law."

"I would never, EVER, consider doing law. I want to do nursing." I answered.

"It was awful. I would be on my way to being a very, VERY, sad lawyer right now." I chuckled when he said this. He doesn't look like the kind of person who would even consider being a lawyer.

"I don't want to do anything, really. I hardly want to be a nurse, but I have to do something with my life other than the internet."

"Well, its what I do."

"What?"

"The only other job I have is the radio show Phil and I do. Otherwise I just do youtube videos."

"Oh my God, I could get a job for youtube?"

"Well, it's not that simple. You have to get subscribers first. Then, once you get enough subscribers you can have a partnership with youtube."

"Well, that's no fun. I'm not entertaining."

"Trust me, I don't do anything special. I just share embarrassing stories." As Dan said this, my sister stopped driving. We'd arrived at a small diner. Once my sister pulled into a parking spot we all got out of the car. We all walked toward the diner. Once we got to the door, I reached for the handle, but Dan grabbed it first. He held the door open for all of us. We could seat ourselves so we opted for a booth.

Phil and Beth went off into their own conversation about what they were going to do after lunch.

"So, how old are you, Bianca?" Dan asked me.

"I'm 18 now. I just turned it a few weeks ago what about you?"

"20. I'll be 21 on June 11."

"So old," I said with a chuckle. Dan looked at me with confusion. "I'm kidding. That isn't old at all."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I mean... You aren't a childish twat, so that's good."

"Oh... well."

"So, can I have your phone number? I need someone to talk too since Phil is always with your sister."

"Oh, sure. Are they really together that much?"

"Well, when they are I get bored. Phil and I still live together so I see him a lot, but when they are together I have nothing better to do considering most of my other friends live in other towns."

"Oh, see all my friends are already moving to different places for Uni. It's difficult... but I have the internet, so I'll live."

"Same, I get into browsing position all the time. I won't get up for four hours if I don't have to."

"This morning before the "meeting" I was on tumblr. I have no other entertainment. I love my life. But I hate it at the same time... I don't know. It's confusing."

"Uh oh. Sounds like the start of a certain someone's existential crisis!"

"My what-what?"

"You don't know what to do with your life, you love it and hate it. Tell me, do you ever question your existence?" I was taken by surprise by the sudden, random question.

"I mean, I don't quite get why I'm here... but I wouldn't say it's a 'crisis' exactly..."

"No, I have them all the time. Right, Phil?"

"Not all the time, but more than one should have them."

"It's my quarter life crisis. They come about randomly and they are hard to get rid of. I manage them, but most people deny they even have them. Like you..."

Wanting to change the subject, I instantly said, "So you went to Manchester? How was it?"

"Like I said, since I hated law, I hated the school. You're a very repetitive person, aren't you?"

"I guess... I don't think I'll mind school. If I don't like it I can always drop out, right?"

"No, you can't," Beth said. The waiter walked up and asked us what we all wanted to drink. We ordered quickly and Beth continued. "It's expensive. You can't just do that, Bianca."

"And what do you care? It's not like you're paying for it. Dad is. He said if I wanted to drop I could." And I'd done it...

"Leave him out of it. You don't want to owe him anything. He left and doesn't care about any of us anymore and the only reason he wants anything to do with you is so that way you owe him. He doesn't love you. You should hate him..."

"Like you and Bill?"

"Yes, just like me and Bill. You weren't old enough to understand..."

"And apparently I'm still not, huh? I understand he left, but mum is the one who wanted me to have a relationship with him. She's the one who kept the calls up."

"He abandoned us. He couldn't have cared if you were on the street and starving. Mum only wants you to have a relationship with him because you were begging her to set the calls up, but you wouldn't remember that either, now would you..."

"I can't hate him, Beth... I can't hate someone who has done nothing against me... I can't..."

"I'll never understand you."

"I'll never understand myself..."

"Oh stop... I'm regretting even bringing you... Dan, I'm sorry you need to de-"

"Don't apologize," Dan said, "It's fine. But if you two are going to fight, maybe Bianca and I should go somewhere else? If you wouldn't mind, Bianca. We can stay if you'd like."

I thought for a second. Be alone with Dan, or argue with Beth... Hmmm...

"Yep. Let's go." We instantly got up and walked out of the building.

* * *

><p>AYYY I still suck at endings... Here's a long first chapter... Constructive criticism please! Much appreciated! Well, goodnight my lovelies!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation and First Video

"Do you mind if I ask what that was all about?" Dan said.

"Not at all. It doesn't bother me. Basically he just left. No one knows where he is. Not even me. Beth and Bill were older. Beth being nine and Bill being fifteen. I was about three. I don't know all the details about it. All I know is he left and no one cares about him but me anymore. I remember growing up and having phone calls with him. All that my mother started. She wanted me to have a relationship with him."

"So why is Beth all pissy about it? If your mum started it?"

"Beth and Bill don't see it like that. They see it as I'm a spoiled brat who gets what she wants. They don't care what mum wants. I think my mum just wanted some connection to the man even though he left us. Where are we going?"

"To be honest I don't know. I thought I was following you."

"Nope. It's not like I don't know my way around, just wondering. Anywhere you want to go in particular?"

"We can just keep walking I guess for now. Maybe find a park or something soon."

"Okay."

"So they think you're spoiled."

"Exactly. I don't know why. I mean, out of the children I probably have it the best, but still. Just because I want to have a dad doesn't make me spoiled..." I said, feeling the tears in my eyes well up. "I just wish they would want the same. He would come back if he was wanted. I know he would."

"But you think that since your siblings don't want him around he won't come around."

"No... I know he won't. He won't admit it, but I know he wants to come home. I know it. I don't know what he's doing, but I'm sure it could be put on hold for his family. If they would accept him... but no, Beth and Bill are the spoiled selfish ones... I just want my dad back. I'm sure my sister would like to have a dad... Hers died in a car accident so she doesn't have anyone but mum..."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I could offer some words of wisdom on this, but I have no idea what it's like. My dad's been around my whole life..."

"That's what I want. But Beth and Bill won't let me have it. I don't even know what he looks like because of them. They burned all of his pictures."

I had tears going down my face. I didn't want to cry, but the subject was too much. I always cried when I talked about my dad. We came across a Starbucks and Dan stopped.

"You wanna go in?"

"Sure? I don't care. I can go wipe my face off at least."

"I'll order for us. What do you want?"

"Anything. Surprise me. I'll drink whatever. I love coffee."

We walked inside and Dan got in line while I walked toward the ladies room. There were a few people in there, but not many. It was small so it seemed like more than it was. I stood in front of the mirror and started to wipe away the tears. Dan was such a nice person. Even though I looked like absolute crap he just kept acting as though I looked normal. I like that in a person. I've been called ugly when I cry, but he just acted so calmly about it. Real boyfriend material-

"What are you saying, Bianca... Idiot... you can't say that about a boy you just met... That's absolute foolishness." I said aloud. I do that. I'll just start talking to myself.

"Are you okay?" An older woman asked. "Why are you talking to yourself?"

"I- uh... I'm not... I'm... on the phone. yes, on the phone..."

She looked at me like I was absolutely mental. She started to back away slowly then ran out of the bathroom. I looked better so I went back out by Dan, who was still waiting in the line, which had gotten a bit longer.

"You look better." Dan said.

"Thanks, I feel a bit better. Sometimes you just need a good cry."

"There was just a lady who literally ran out of the toilet and out the store."

"Really? She ran?! How rude! I was only being a little weird!"

"What happened?" Dan asked, as though he had been expecting it.

"I may have talked to myself. Sometimes I'll be thinking and it will just come out. I can't help it."

"Oh trust me, I know. I do it all the time."

"We're an odd pair, aren't we? I feel like this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Just a friendship, huh?"

"What does that mean?"

"I mean- yes... friendship. A wonderful friendship." It was finally our turn to order. Dan ordered for both of us seeing as I had told him to surprise me.

"So, your job on youtube is literally just talking to a camera?"

"Well, there's vidcon and stuff like that. But that is optional. Basically yeah. Vidcon and conventions of that sort are just so the fans can meet us."

"Do you have any psycho fans?"

"Kinda. I think everyone has those fans that are kinda weird. I mean, really. We had someone stalk us while we were at vidcon. They literally found out our hotel room. Left a letter for us too. It was insane. But it was all in good fun and we met them and everything. They are still fans. We love everyone, even if they are nuts. And considering my channel is the "Internet support group", I felt the need to meet them."

"Can you help me set up a channel? Help me name it too?"

"Yeah, lets do it now then. Bianca... hmmm do you wanna include your name in the name of the channel?"

"Sure... I don't care."

"BeautifulBianca?"

"Dan, no. Yuck."

"How about... Thank God I'm Fabulous?"

"Really? Really? Are you kidding me?"

"TGIF! THANK GOD I'M FAB!"

"What the heck! I'm kinda tempted though... since you shouted it like that. What about... BiancaSmiles? I don't know."

"It works. I like the sound. It will never be DanIsNotOnFire, but it's still good."

"Well, thanks. Can I sign up on my phone?"

"Yep, go ahead." I signed up quickly. It was easy, nothing too hard. Our drinks finally came out and we went and sat down.

"Should I do a video now?"

"Well, what do you want to do? Do you want to be a vlogger?"

"Kinda... I mean, my life just got kinda interesting as of today. I'm sure it could be a little bit of everything couldn't it?"

"I guess. I'm a vlogger kinda... I make videos about my life and my embarrassing stories." I grabbed my phone and pointed the camera at us.

"Hello!" I said looking at the camera. "My name, if you can't tell from the channel's name, is Bianca. And I'm here with my friend, Dan. I just met him today and we decided I should have a youtube channel. Not that I'm all that interesting."

"I've known you for a few hours, not even, and I think you are very interesting."

"The first day is always the best. But I get boring after a day or two."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that."

"BLAH! You'll get bored. Anyways, even though my existence is relatively boring, I hope that all of you would be willing to come on my extremely boring journey! I'll vlog more and put some information in the description about myself! There will be all sorts of social media and stuff down there so go follow me!"

I shut the camera off and said, "How was that for a first little snip of a video?"

"Better than mine. I'll help you get subscribers too."

"You don't have too Dan."

"It's either I help you and people think I want to do it or I don't and I'm in some videos and people think you're using me for subscribers."

"Well, then help me all you'd like. That is not my intention at all. I would much rather not have everyone online hate me." We finished our coffee and left Starbucks.

"What time is it?" I asked Dan.

"Almost six. Oh my God. We've been in there for a while. Well, Time flies, huh?"

"Yeah it does. I'm hungry now that I think about it."

"You wanna go somewhere?"

"I wanna make something. Lets go buy food so I can make you food." I said excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3: Food Fight

"Cooking is kind of a passion of mine. I love it. Anything. Whether it be simple or super hard. Delia Smith is definitely my go to. Oh my god! Do you want pancakes?!" I said all of this quickly.

"Who doesn't!? Of course, that's good for dinner. Breakfast for dinner is the absolute best."

"Isn't it though?! Like, if I had to choose one thing for dinner, it would be pancakes."

"I mean, I could think of better things, but it wouldn't be that awful, now would it?"

"What could you possibly think of that could be better?"

"hmm..." Dan started, "how about... Nope, nothing... Pancakes are the best."

"That's right. But not the crap American ones. Have you tried them?"

"No, I thought they were all the same."

"Nope, they make them really, really puffy. The term 'pancake' was taken too literal. We went on vacation to America a while ago and the hotel we were at served pancakes, but they were awful. I asked what they did for Shrove Tuesday, but they didn't know what that was either. Quite embarrassing."

We were sitting in Dan and Phil's kitchen across from each other on their little breakfast bar. They had a cute little flat that was decorated with all sorts of video game and anime merchandise. My personal favourite was the stuffed Calicifer sitting on top of their fireplace. They also had some Totoro things which were absolutely adorable.

"Let's start making them. I'm so hungry," I said. Dan went to the fridge and I started to look for all the utensils we would need. The ladle was in a large holder which had spatulas, spoons and of course the ladle in it. Dan came over with the eggs and milk in his hands. He grabbed a bowl and the flour from cupboards right next to each other. He pulled a sieve (Strainer) out of a cupboard on the lower section of the kitchen. Lastly he grabbed a whisk, which was in the holder from which I grabbed the ladle. I pulled out my IPhone and searched Delia Smith's pancake recipe. Seeing as Delia is the most amazing cook, how could a person go wrong with using one of her recipes?

"Is that a... Delia Smith recipe?"

"Once you use a Delia Smith recipe you never go back. She is literally the only person's recipes I'll use."

"Be my best friend. I love Delia, but I can't exactly make it taste the best. Not that it isn't good, but its not as good as hers is I'm sure."

"Well, mine are probably not as good as hers either, but they are pretty okay if I do say so myself."

"Lets see if your pancakes are better than mine then."

"Okay, well mine would probably win that."

"If we are going to make a challenge out of this, why don't we video tape it?"

"If you want to you can. I guess, I don't really care." I said with a chuckle.

"Then let's do it! Wooooh! Let's make you a youtube partner so you don't have to suffer at University!"

"Well, that's not the only reason I'd like to do it," I chuckled. "I would like to do it out of enjoyment. What's the point in doing something that isn't fun?"

"That's a good point. But the no Uni is a perk." He said as he walked out of the room. He came back about a minute later carrying a tripod with a camera mounted on top. He set it up in front of the kitchen and turned it on.

"Hello Internet!" He said as he stood next to me. "Well, first off, you may be wondering who this is. This is my new friend, Bianca. She is Phil's girlfriend's sister. She's great and a lot like me and actually has a youtube channel herself, so if you wanna check that out I will put a link on her face," he made a circular motion around my face, "and put a link in the description for all you people on mobile."

"Hello..." I said awkwardly.

"This is her first actual time being on camera so she may be kinda awkward. Still not as bad as my first video though... We won't even talk about that. So today we are going to make a cooking video. It's kind of a challenge video. We are going to see who can make Delia Smith's pancakes the best and the fastest."

"Fastest? We didn't agree on that..."

"Well, I just added it. But that's the challenge."

"Yep. He thinks his might be better than mine might be. Just remember, Dan, this is also our dinner... don't ruin this."

"Do you think I could ruin thi- never mind... If anyone would ruin this it would be me. Let's start. First, our ingredients. We have Flour," He says as he holds up each of the ingredients as he says their names. "And of course the bowl- don't just sit there Bianca, hold it up..." I did as he instructed. "A ladle, a whisk, and a beautiful assistant."

"Shut up, oh my god."

"I WILL NEVER STOP SPEAKING THE TRUTH!"

"I may look beautiful but I could be an axe murderer. Would I still be 'beautiful' if I were an axe murderer?"

"...No."

"That's right. I'm not an axe murderer I swear!"

"Now I'm suspicious! Not really... but still. Let's start! You wanna go first or should I?"

"I don't care, Daniel."

"Well the, ladies first."

"You realize that I have made these so many times I don't even need to look at the recipe any more, right? I basically have the speed thing down."

"Well you could have said that earlier! Now I'm fucked."

"That seems to be your own fault for changing the rules, now doesn't it?"

"Well, next time we do a challenge I won't do that."

"Next time, huh? So confident that we will do this again. I like that in a person."

"I'm setting the timer now, you butt. And," He set the timer on his phone, "Go!" I made the pancakes quickly. Far too easy for me. To make one pancake it took me about five minutes.

"I'm done. Go ahead and make yours. See if you can beat me."

"I would... but why when I could just do this?" He asked as he picked up a handful of flour and threw it at my torso.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I screamed, pretending to be mad. "I'm kidding, but payback's a bitch!" I grabbed a large handful of the flour and threw it back at him, hitting him in the face.

"Dan, this challenge video is going to end up a huge food fight, right?"

"Basically. But who cares? This is more fun! Plus I get a pancake out of it!"

"Oh," I said with a laugh, "You think that is _your_ pancake!? Sorry, I think not!"

"Come on! I think I've earned it."

"Oh really?" I grabbed another handful of flour, "Give me three things you've done to earn it."

"Ummm..."

"That's right! Now give me one reason I shouldn't throw this at you."

"Because... then I would have to do this!" He shouted as he grabbed a handful quickly and threw it on my face. I just started laughing really hard.

"We are basically children." I said as Dan walked over to me. He had clearly forgotten that I had a handful of flour in my hand. Right as he stepped next to me I got on my tip toes and put it on his head and rustled it in a little bit.

"Yeah we are. Okay, this may seem nuts... Wait... Well, sorry that didn't turn out the way we had planned guys... I'll see you again soon though, I promise!"

"What might seem nuts?"

"I- I don't want you to freak out..."

"Why would I freak out?"

"I want to kiss you."

"While I look like this? You really wanna kiss me while I'm a floury mess?"

"Yep. I just feel like I have to now, or I might miss the opportunity to be able to..."

"It's okay, you can, Dan." We stepped a little closer together. I had to get on my tip toes a little bit, but not much because he leaned down a little for me. He was quite tall for my 155 cm. He made the first move, slowly, down to my lips. The second our lips touched it felt right. We may have only known each other for a day, but it felt like it was supposed to happen. I don't know how to explain it. I could give it that cheesy 'Fireworks' description, but somehow it felt like more than that. There's no possible way I would have given a description to it.

The kiss mildly intensified. We just stood like that, nothing more than a kiss.

We didn't separate for at least two minutes, and when we did, it was because the door to the flat opened and we heard a gasp.


	4. Chapter 4: Editing

"You've literally known each other for one day and you're already making out?" Beth asked loudly, standing in the flour covered kitchen. "You made a mess of the flat, which will be cleaned by the way."

"Beth, get over yourself. Who do you think you are? Mum? No, you're not. Get off your high horse and treat me like an adult."

"I can't treat you like an adult when you're just a child. You still act like a child so I need to treat you like one."

"Maybe I would act like an adult if I were treated like one. Anyways, what does it matter? I can kiss whom I please. You and Phil were kissing by this point, so I don't see the big deal..."

"We were not kissing on the first day we knew each other... Don't be foolish."

"What ever... I'm an adult. It isn't your business who I kiss."

"You're being foolish. Phil, isn't she being foolish?"

"I don't see the big deal about it... she has a point. She is an adult, and so is Dan, so if they chose to do it, what business is it of ours? They are their own people."

"HA!" I said excitedly.

"But you both still need to clean." Beth finished before grabbing Phil's hand and walking away down the hallway.

I looked at the clock to see that it was 8 o'clock.

"This is going to take a while. Is it okay if I sleep here on the couch?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's get started right away. I don't want to waste precious editing time on this."

"Editing?"

"That video we made? Yep, editing that tonight. I haven't posted for a while anyways, so why not post this one?"

"I mean... That's a valid point I guess."

"Let me go get a broom." He walked out of the kitchen to a small closet door in the hall. He pulled out a broom and brought it over to me.

"Here you go," He said.

"What are you going to clean with?"

"I figured we would take turns. You do half, I'll do half."

"Fair enough." Cleaning was boring, not gonna lie. I absolutely hate cleaning. If it ever became my job I would cry. I wouldn't be able to handle that. It took us roughly an hour to clean. Nothing fancy, just made it the way it was before we destroyed it.

"What time is it now?" I asked Dan.

"Almost 8, why?"

"Can I sleep here? I really don't want to go anywhere this late..."

"Oh, that's fine. You can have my room."

"No, the couch is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's totally fine. I would rather you have your bed."

"I mean... If you don't want it I won't argue with you about it. But before sleeps, we must edit this video."

"Really? You were serious?"

"DUH! Of course!"

"Fine, lets do this. You can teach me this magical art." He started to walk down the hallway to where there were three doors. He opened a door, which led to his room.

"Just shut the door when you come in," He said, walking across his large room to get his laptop out. I walked in and did as he said, and I went to his bed and sat next to him on it. I got comfortable as he hooked the camera up to his laptop. He opened his editing program and started at it.

"Hello Internet," He said in the video.

"See, we obviously have to keep this part. It's the intro to basically every video I've ever made."

"Really? Very repetitive. Whatever. So how do you go about doing this?"

"Watch the video, cut out what you want and don't want, add in the effects you want, and watch it to make sure it's good. That's basically all I do, it just takes a while to cut things because you have to decide, 'do I really want all the internet to hear me say or watch me do this?' and if the answer is no, then you cut it out obviously."

"So it's just a time consuming process then?"

"Pretty much. I'm surprised your sister hasn't shown you this. She has been editing videos for the past year."

"For what?"

"Her channel, BethyBoo. She has about a million subscribers."

"So that's the job she has that she won't tell anyone about? She makes videos online too?"

"Yeah, I thought you knew."

"Youtube was such a confusing concept earlier, obviously I had no idea about it."

"Well, sorry for not remembering that small fact. You'd think she'd have told you guys about it, but I don't know her as well as I thought, I suppose. She does seem like that would be something she'd reserve from you guys."

"Yeah, all we knew was she had a very nicely paying job. That's all she said. It's fine though," I said as I put my head on Dan's shoulder.

"Comfortable yet?" He asked with a laugh at the end.

"Duh, your shoulder is very comfortable. Not bony like other peoples."

"Is that at fat joke?"

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't, you don't get to know that information."

"What if I just tickled it out of you?" My eyes must have widened because he instantly put the laptop off of his lap and started tickling me everywhere, well not _everywhere_ but you know what I mean. I was basically ticklish everywhere on my body, so you can see how that fight ended for me.

"Dan- HAHAHAH YOU NEED TO HAHAHAHAH STOP HAHAHAHAHA IT WASN'T A HAHAHAHAHAH FAT JOKE!"

"Oh it wasn't? Maybe I don't care!" He said as he continued to tickle me.

"I HAHAHAHAHA HATE YOU HAHAHA SO MUCH!"

"Nah, if you did you wouldn't have let me kiss you earlier," He stopped tickling me, "About that.."

"What about it?"

"I'm not sure what I was thinking. I was just crazy in the moment I guess."

"Oh, that's all it was? Just in the moment?"

"I think so? I'm not really sure what to think of it."

"I didn't mind it... Like, I may not have known you well, but it felt right, ya know? It's hard to explain, but I just felt it. I don't mean we should start dating right now or anything. That would be weird if we'd just met and we instantly became boyfriend and girlfriend..."

"That would be weird. Let's not do that."

"Definitely not. We can just be friends for now."

"For now..."

"Yeah... Hey, don't you have a video to edit?" I asked, trying to change the subject

"Oh, yeah, the video that I wanted to upload tonight. But don't you mean 'We' nee to edit."

"Oh, right you wanted to teach me the ways. Show me, oh professional vlogger."

"Okay, so this video should be simple considering there isn't that much we need to cut out and we don't need to add anything in."

I felt myself getting a little more tired, I still listened, but I actually ended up falling asleep on his shoulder, hardly learning anything about editing that night.


	5. Chapter 5: Mooooorning

**I just found out about the next season of American Horror Story... FREAKSHOW!? HELL YES! I'm so excited! On another note could you guys please PLEASE leave a review!? Any sort of review would work for me, constructive criticism especially. It would mean a lot to me if someone could do that for me!**

~DAN~

"There, Bianca, did you learn anything about editing?" I said to her. "No response? Has my teaching ability left you speechle-" I looked down at her to see she was completely asleep on my shoulder.

_What should I do about this? _I thought, _If I move her she might wake up... I suppose I could just sleep on the couch for one night. _I started to get out of my bed, carefully of course. Just as I moved my torso to get out of bed, I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Don't go," Was all she said. I wasn't quite sure what else to do other than just stay in bed... It's not like I was going to do anything...

~BIANCA~

I woke up quite comfortably the next morning. I was snuggled up in a large blanket. Much warm, very comfort, such still tired, wow. I didn't even want to open my eyes, but when I turned to face the other direction, I felt something next to me. I opened my eyes to find a sleeping Dan right next to me. I wasn't quite sure why I was still in his bed, I didn't even remember falling asleep that well. Then again, the last thing I had remembered was watching Dan edit. I didn't see him finish though, so that explains when I fell asleep.

I looked at the small alarm clock he had on the other side of his room, reading it carefully, to find that it was only 9 a.m. Not even close to the time I need to wake up. I didn't need to be up until at least 11... I snuggled back into the blankets and shut my eyes, trying to fall back asleep. It was useless to even try. I'm one of those people who once I woke up I was up. There was no going back to sleep.

I laid in bed basically contemplating life. What was I even supposed to be doing? I didn't really want to go to Uni... At all really...

"I'm not going. No one can make me, right? What's the point anyways? Sure, I'll be able to get a good job... but really, do I need that?"

"What?" a very groggy Dan asked.

"I mean... Mooooorning?"

"Oh yes, that's what you said."

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you. I'm not going to Uni... Ever."

"Ever?"

"Never, ever, ever."

"Oh, well. I mean, I can't saying anything against it since I quit... Are you sure though?"

"Yep. Not going. Let's get my youtube going. Anything not to go to Uni."

"Okay, well you didn't watch my amazing editing skills. I'll just have to help you with your first video... Which the one you filmed in the café yesterday is not long enough... I don't know what you want to do about that."

"So should I do another video? Or what?"

"Just do a Q & A video. That would work."

"What should I answer?"

"Ummm... Questions? I haven't done much of a Q&A alone. I do it with Phil and we do them from questions from our fans."

"I'll find some on Google. I'm sure they have some."

"Just say random things about yourself. Favourite movie. Favourite colour. Stuff like that."

"I suppose... should I do that here?"

"If you want. You can use my camera."

"Oh, all right. I just need to steal my sisters clothes."

"You can shower and stuff too if you'd like. I still have about an hour of tumblr left for this morning, so you can do that."

"All right. I'll go do that."


	6. Chapter 6:First Legit Video

"Hello!" I said cheerfully to the camera. "My name is Bianca and this is my channel... in case you couldn't tell by the name of the channel. I decided I would attempt this whole YouTube thing. My friend Dan and I already did a video together on his channel, so I'll link that below, even though I am positive anyone on my channel is from Dan's channel.. but moving on."

"So I figured I would start this out by saying what I would be doing on this channel. Pretty much I will just be doing random vlogs and fun little skits. Yeah that's cool! So yeah. Dan helped me out a little and found a little question and answer thing online for me. So this is a little get to know me kinda thing. Whoop." I said with no excitement in my voice. I pulled Dan's laptop onto my laptop out and opened it to the questions.

"So, first question is 'What is your favourite movie?' Um, this is hard considering there are a lot of good movies, but I would have to go with a good old fashioned movie. Nightmare Before Christmas. Probably my favourite movie ever. It's in my untouchables. Along with Totoro. Those two movies are just... Yes." I answered a bunch more, nothing important really. Just random questions about myself.

"So, that's the end of my video... I'm gonna have to figure out how this whole 'ending the video less awkwardly' thing. But that is for another video! For now... I'll just end this like Tigger... TATA FOR NOW!"

I turned off the camera and put the laptop off my lap.

"Still better than my first video..." Dan said as he grabbed his laptop.

"They are gonna recognize this as your house. What should I say to that?"

"We're friends. I offered to let you use my stuff. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Do you think people will hate me?"

"There's always going to be hate, you just get used to it sadly."

"That's fine. I was used to bullying so I don't care about all that. I was more thinking if they will hate me for being around you."

"Oh, maybe at first, but once people see that we are friends and we are content with it being that way, they won't mind you."

"Okay, not that it would bother me if they didn't, but why do it if no one will watch and they will just hate you?"

"That's true. No, people didn't like me in the beginning either. It takes a bit to get your fanbase going, but once it is up you'll be fine."

"Oh, okay. That's good I guess. What time is it?"

"Almost One O'clock. Why?"

"Well, I should probably get home soon. My mum is probably wondering when I'll be home."

"I'm not forcing you to stay. You're free to go anytime."

"Okay, but I should probably finish that video or something, right?"

"If you want, or I can put it on a flash drive for you to take with you and you can upload it yourself later."

"Sure, that works. I guess. I don't know..."

"Are you okay? You were so much more... Bubbly yesterday. Now you're just meh."

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just homesick? I'm not sure. I think I just feel so cooped up in this place right now. Being in a new place makes me feel meh. It's always like this."

"Oh, are you ready to go home for sure? I can walk you back."

"It doesn't matter if you do or don't. I was just gonna ask Beth to drive me back, but if you wanna walk with me you can."

"Why don't we do that. Let me put your dvd on a flash drive quick then we can go." He put a flashdrive he pulled out of his bedside table into his laptop and hooked the camera up. It took him about a minute to transfer the video to the flash drive. I grabbed the clothes I had on the previous night in a bag. "Ready?"

"Yeah, thanks for walking me back."

"No problem."

We left Dan's room for the second time all day. Beth and Phil were sitting on the sofa in the lounge.

"Heading home?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, Dan is gonna walk me back."

"See you later then. Bye."

"Bye, Bianca," Phil said cheerfully.

"Bye."

* * *

><p><strong>THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA CRAP LOLZ SRRY! I've been kinda busy lately so I haven't had time to write and I wanted to get this up and I have to sleep so I'm gonna put this up, but I have a long weekend, so I can write more! Whoop.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Anxiety Issues and a Fan

"Sorry you felt all cooped up in the house. You could have said something sooner you weirdo."

"Don't say sorry. And calling me a weirdo? Really?"

"What happened do you think?"

"I don't know, I've always been this way. Its very odd. I think it has to do with my anxiety issues. I've had anxiety for a while now, and ever since I first got it I can't sit around in someone else's house. Something about being away from my home is just too much. That's another good reason not to go to Uni... I'll probably have an panic attack every night. It would be awful. I'm also terrified to move out for that reason. But Beth won't take that excuse... she thinks I need to grow up..."

"Anxiety isn't something you can grow out of. One of my friends, Zoe, has had anxiety issues for the past twelve years, I think. She doesn't talk about it much, but she will still get the occasional panic attack. Everyone gets them in different ways. It's rare for people to have the same symptoms for it."

"Yeah, I get a headache, shake, hyperventilate, I can't move, my mind goes blank almost, sometimes I even have blacked out. It's really bad, but I don't want to take medicine for it... I'm not much of one for medicine. I have considered it though. If it gets any worse I will do it for sure, but if they don't I don't see the need for the medications."

"I think that's a good idea. It must suck. I don't have panic attacks. I've never really experienced anything like it."

"It sucks. I wouldn't wish this on my worse enemy."

"Oh my gosh! Danisnotonfire?!" We heard someone shout from in front of us.

"It's a fan, one second," he said to me, but then his attention went somewhere else. "Hello! How are you?"

"I'm so great! I'm so happy I've met you! Wait..."

"Yes?"

"Who is that?" The girl, no older than I, said, disgusted by the fact I was there."

"Bianca. Did you see my newest video? It was put up late last night. She's a new friend of mine and starting a youtube channel. Why?"

"Just checking. She's just a friend, right?" Dan looked really awkward by that question, so I decided to reply for him.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, good..." She seemed even more disgusted than before the second I had said something. "So, since I've met you, I mean this is fate that I did, would you like to go hang out? I know this great restaurant a little ways away from here. You wanna go now?"

"I'm with Bianca right now, and either way I would say no. I don't do the random dating stuff..." Dan said, still awkwardly. I felt so bad for him... how often did he need to deal with crazy people like this chick.

"Listen, we are meant to be... I just know it! Please come out with me! Dan, it would mean the world to me."

"Sorry, I think he said no," I said defensively as I grabbed his hand.

"And I'm sorry, because I don't think I was talking to you," She snapped as she grabbed Dan's other hand. Dan tried to interject but I wouldn't let him. I put my other hand to his lips.

"I believe what he wants is more important than what you want at the moment. If he would rather come hang out with me then that's his choice. You can't make him date you."

"I won't force him, but why wouldn't he want me? Do you not see me? I'm hot... Unlike this ugly, fat bitch."

"Woooow playing the fat card... It's called being curvy... My waste is small, my tits and hips are bigger, that's all."

"Whatever you want to think," She said back, flipping some of her hair over her shoulder. Now I just really wanted to piss her off, so I move my hands from Dan's hand and mouth and wrapped them around his neck to pull him down to my size. I got on my tip toes and kissed him... maybe throwing in some tongue... just to be sure she would stomp off. But of course she didn't.

"What happened to just friends?!"

"Yep, I lied. We are a couple. We are dating. Get away from us now, thank you," I said, as I pulled Dan along the few meters it took to get back to my house.

"What was that?" Dan asked.

"She pissed me off. Don't be a bitch to me unless you want a bitch back."

"Not that, I totally understand that. I'm talking about the kiss and saying we were a couple."

"I knew that would piss her off... What of it?"

"I mean, that was a great kiss... but now she's gonna go tell people we are a couple... are those the rumours you want to go around?"

"I wouldn't mind people saying we are dating. I think it would be great for people to think that. Dan, not going to lie, I would like to date you... just, I don't know, it seems a little soon, doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does, but so far we aren't ordinary, are we?"

I instantly smiled, and I felt a little bit of a blush come. "I suppose we aren't."

"So... Wanna go on a date with me?"

"Duh, of course. Give me a day and time."

"Tonight at six."

"Okay, see you then? Or do you wanna come in for a bit?"

"Whatever. It's twelve right now, so maybe I should go? I'll come back and we can go to dinner or something like that."

"Okay, well don't get ambushed by the psycho bitch out there."

"Oh shit... May I come in for a bit?"

"Yes, of course you can come in. I don't want you to die... who knows what she would do to you."

"I don't even want to know." I opened the door and we both stepped inside.

"Soooo... Wanna play Mario Kart?"

"OM EFFIN G! Yes! You know how to make a guy happy, huh?"

"Yes, yes I do." I turned the television on and switched it to the channel needed. I turned on the Wii and put the game in.

While the game loaded, I decided to make random small talk. "So, who do you usually be?"

"Mario. It's a game about him, so why not be him?"

"I guess. I'm Yoshi. Every. Single. Time. Yoshi is my life. So adorable." I pressed the play button and we chose our characters. We both selected the levels we wanted and started playing. Dan was very good competition, but I didn't want him to win. Obviously, I wanted to win. Sadly, Dan came out victorious.

"HA! I WON!"

"Don't rub it in! I was a very, VERY, close second!"

"You're the first loser though!" He said tauntingly.

"FIRST IS THE WORST, SECOND IS THE BEST!"

"Oh really? Really? Who's the best?"

"ME!"

"OH REALLY?" He yelled jokingly. "Well, I'm going to make you take that one back." He basically tackled me and started tickling me.

"NO DAN! Please!" I said in between my laughs.

"Only if you say I'm the best!"

"NEVER!"

"SAY I AM THE BEST!"

"DAAAAAN! FINE YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"Am I the... Very best?" He asked as he stopped tickling me. He asked this, obviously referencing to something.

"Like no one ever was." I said, finishing what he wanted me to. This was clearly a pokemon reference.

We were playing Mario Kart for a solid forty minutes.

"I should probably go, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye, Dan! How should I dress for tonight? Casual?"

"A solid middle, that seems like a good choice, since we don't know where we are going to go. Just do something in the middle. That will work just fine."

"Okay, bye. See you at six!"


End file.
